In many instances, it is desirable to cut pipe or tube sections in situations wherein conventional pipe or tubing cutters may not be used. Specifically, there are many instances wherein it is desirable to cut pipe sections from within the latter due to an absence of more than minimal clearance about the outside of the pipe or tube section in the area thereof in which the desired cut is to be made. Accordingly, a need exists for a tool whereby pipe sections may be internally cut.
Examples of previously known structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,812,791, 3,336,611, 3,664,756, 3,865,502, 3,870,431, 3,965,510 and 4,076,444.